Гризельма/Герой
Умения атакованным вами врагам (90 ед. урона в течение 3 с, не суммируется). |name-l-en = Mark of the Master |skill-l-en = Portal Beasts inflict shock on foes you are attacking. (90 damage over 3s. Does not stack) | name-ll-ru = Разряд | skill-ll = Твари из портала наносят (120 ед. в течение 3 с, не суммируется). |name-ll-en = Spanked |skill-ll-en = Portal Beasts inflict major shock. (120 damage over 3s. Does not stack) | name-lr-ru = Знак выжившего | skill-lr = Попадание в шокированных врагов дает (+75 ОЗ/с). |name-lr-en = Mark of Survival |skill-lr-en = Gain health when you hit shocked enemies. (+75 HP/s) | name-r-ru = Касание хозяйки | skill-r = Рукопашная атака, которая . Атакованные твари из портала (125 ОЗ/с), атакуют и видят на 360° на 4 с. |name-r-en = Touch of the Master |skill-r-en = Perform a life-stealing melee attack.Hitting your pet gives it regen (125 HP/s), faster attack, and 360° awareness for 4s. | name-rl-ru = Оберегающее касание | skill-rl = Если враг атакует тварь из портала, вы получаете 20 ед. (5 с). Атакуя врага, вы и ваши твари получаете 20 ед. (4 с). |name-rl-en = Shielding Touch |skill-rl-en = Hitting your pet grants +25 armor. (5s)Hitting an enemy grants you and your pets +25 armor. (4s) | name-rr-ru = Подбадривающее касание | skill-rr = Если враг атакует тварь из портала, вы получаете +35% к (5 с). Атакуя врага, вы и ваши твари получаете +35% к (4 с). |name-rr-en = Empowering Touch |skill-rr-en = Hitting your pet grants +35% damage. (5s)Hitting an enemy grants you and your pets +35% damage. (4s)}} . |name-l-en = Ambush Hands |skill-l-en = While idle, your Portal Beasts are invisible and rapidly regain health | name-ll-ru = Загребущие руки | skill-ll = Твари из портала проводят атаку, которая . |name-ll-en = Grasping Hands |skill-ll-en = Beasts perform a life-stealing attack. | name-lr-ru = Карающие длани | skill-lr = Твари из портала проводят атаку, которая (5 с). |name-lr-en = Smashing Hands |skill-lr-en = Beasts perform an armor-breaking attack. (5s) | name-r-ru = Звериная аура | skill-r = Дает ближайшим союзникам +10% к базовой атаки и +10 ед. . |name-r-en = Bestial Aura |skill-r-en = Nearby allies gain +10% basic attack damage and +10 armor. | name-rl-ru = Звериная солидарность | skill-rl = Дает ближайшим союзникам +15% к базовой атаки и +15 ед. , а эффект длится дольше (3 с). |name-rl-en = Bestial Attunement |skill-rl-en = Damage and armor bonuses are +15%/+15 and last longer. (3s) | name-rr-ru = Звериный пир | skill-rr = Каждые 6 с твари из портала и ближайших союзников. |name-rr-en = Bestial Feast |skill-rr-en = Every 6s, your beasts eat all debuffs and heals nearby allies.}} и (-10 ед. брони на 5 с, радиус 2,5 м). | name = RIFT ZONE | desc-en = `skill3button: Zone: Deals damage and inflicts cracked armor. (-10 armor, 5s, 2.5m radius) | name-l-ru = Элемент неожиданности | skill-l = Q/LB,ПКМ/LT: твари из портала наносят двойной в течение 4 с, если созданы в ЗОНЕ РАЗЛОМА. |name-l-en = Element of Surprise |skill-l-en = Beasts deal double damage for 4s if created in RIFT ZONE. | name-ll-ru = Спокойный призыв | skill-ll = Q/LB,ПКМ/LT: порожденные в ЗОНЕ РАЗЛОМА твари из портала закрыты на 500 ОЗ (10 с). | name-ll-en = Soothing Journey | skill-ll-en = Beasts are shielded up to 500 HP (10s) if created in RIFT ZONE. | name-lr-ru = Зов портала | skill-lr = Q/LB,ПКМ/LT: когда вы создаете тварей из портала в ЗОНЕ РАЗЛОМА, перезарядка ускоряется на 3 с. |name-lr-en = Portal Call |skill-lr-en = -3s cooldown when you create beasts in RIFT ZONE. | name-r-ru = Искажающий разлом | skill-r = В конце (-25 ед. брони, 3 с). Если в разломе есть ТВАРИ ИЗ ПОРТАЛА, эффект срабатывает раньше. |name-r-en = Shattered Rift |skill-r-en = On end, breaks armor (-25 armor, 3s). PORTAL BEASTS while in the rift to trigger effect early. | name-rl-ru = Камень преткновения | skill-rl = В конце вызывает и врагов. |name-rl-en = Stumbling Block |skill-rl-en = On end, dazes and pushes enemies up. | name-rr-ru = Искажающий взрыв | skill-rr = В конце наносит (150 ед.). |name-rr-en = Rift Burst |skill-rr-en = On end, deals damage. (150 dmg)}} }} здоровье (50 ОЗ/с, на 4 с). ЕЩЕ РАЗ E/RB: выйти из портала раньше. | name = DISPLACEMENT | desc-en = `skill4button: Disappear into a portal and regenerate health. (50 HP/s, 4s) TAP `skill4button AGAIN: Exit the portal early. | name-l-ru = Сохранение массы | skill-l = Входя в свой портал, вы призываете Тварь из портала. |name-l-en = Conservation of Mass |skill-l-en = When you enter your portal, you summon a Portal Beast. | name-ll-ru = Дар сохранности | skill-ll = Когда вы находитесь в портале, ваши твари из портала восстанавливают . |name-ll-en = Gift of Preservation |skill-ll-en = While in your portal, your PORTAL BEASTS regain health.. | name-lr-ru = Дар уничтожения | skill-lr = Когда вы находитесь в портале, ваши твари из портала атакуют быстрее. |name-lr-en = Gift of Annihilation |skill-lr-en = While in your portal, your PORTAL BEASTS attack rapidly. | name-r-ru = План побега | skill-r = E/RB,E/RB: телепортация в указанное место (перезарядка +5 если используется телепортация). |name-r-en = Exit Strategy |skill-r-en = Teleport to a targeted location. (+5s cooldown if you teleport) | name-rl-ru = Запасной выход | skill-rl = E/RB,E/RB: после телепортации вы получаете +15 к на 3 с. |name-rl-en = Exit Hatch |skill-rl-en = Upon teleporting, gain +15 armor for 3s. | name-rr-ru = Закрытие портала | skill-rr = E/RB,E/RB: после телепортации враги рядом с местом прибытия на 1,5 с. |name-rr-en = Portal Collapse |skill-rr-en = Upon teleporting, foes near your destination are stunned for 1.5s.}} и при появлении. Живет 8 с. | name = THE ABYSS | desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Create a Mega Beast. Deals 250/400/550 damage and launches on spawn. Lives for 8s. | name-l-ru = Фора | skill-l = +10 ед. при атаках по вам с большой или средней дистанции. |name-l-en = Fringe Benefits |skill-l-en = +10 armor when you are hit from long or medium range. | name-ll-ru = Акробатика | skill-ll = требует на 20% меньше . |name-ll-en = Acrobatics |skill-ll-en = Dodging costs 20% less stamina. | name-lr-ru = Линия жизни | skill-lr = +20% получаемого . Вне здоровье восстанавливается быстрее. |name-lr-en = Life Line |skill-lr-en = +20% to self healing. When out of combat, your health returns faster. | name-r-ru = Много не бывает | skill-r = Твари из портала собирают вдвое быстрее. |name-r-en = Masterful Focus |skill-r-en = Portal Beasts provide Focus twice as fast. | name-rl-ru = Сила и энергия | skill-rl = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает +7% к базовых атак (до +14%, действует до смерти героя). |name-rl-en = Focused Might |skill-rl-en = Gain +7% basic attack damage when you use FOCUS. (Max +14%, lasts until you die) | name-rr-ru = Упорство | skill-rr = После использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает и к нарушениям на 4 с. |name-rr-en = Perseverance |skill-rr-en = For 4s, +75 HP/s and disruption immunity after using FOCUS.}} Таланты , твари из портала появляются быстрее. | clashRU = Дает 10% , если призыв проходит перед врагом. | nameEN = Beast Friends | descEN = `skill2button:< Portal Beasts are created faster and grant +10 stamina. DURING CLASH: Gain 10% Focus upon summoning while facing an enemy.}} в начале (150 ед.). | nameEN = Zoned Out | descEN = `skill3button: RIFT ZONE affects a larger area. (3.5m radius) DURING CLASH: Deals damage on start. (150)}} внутри портала. | clashRU = В конце, если у вас есть твари из портала, вы на 300 ед. | nameEN = Phase Variance | descEN = `skill4button: DISPLACEMENT. Move 50% faster inside the portal. DURING CLASH: On end, if you have Portal Beasts, you are healed for 300 HP.}} Советы Гризельма уникальна тем, что это единственный герой, который может ставить "турели" на поле боя. Она наиболее эффективна, если контролирует какую-то небольшую территорию, например круг силы; её умения, кроме базовой атаки (и то, если не выбирать её правое улучшение), весьма статичны. Однако в умелых руках она способна и продвигать товарищей по команде, особенно если вражеские герои отступают. Что делает игру Гризельмой трудной в первую очередь, так это её низкая мобильность и то, что в нанесении урона полагаться она может только на своих тварей. Не стоит ожидать высоких результатов по убийствам в таблице, эта колдунья больше герой поддержки и защиты, чем нападения. Категория:Описания героев